One Shots
by PjsRock14
Summary: my crappy one shots ALL IN ONE PLACE! none are conected to any other unless it says 'part1,part2' ect
1. Percy's Death and Annabeth's breakdown

No.

A knife sprouts from his back.

No.

I refuse to think he is dead.

No.

But he is.

"Leave him!" they are trying to take him.

"He is dead, Annabeth."

"No Malcom, he's not."

"He is still here."

"I understand that you loved him."

"Love, he is _not_ dead."

"I know that you love him, but he would want you to move on, Thalia can you help her?"

I feel hands, cold hands.

I'm walking.

Voices.

Familar voices.

Thalia.

"Annabeth, Annabeth can you hear me?"

I nod.

"He isn't coming back."

"He will."

"Annabeth he is dead leave him."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, he cant be dead, he is the hero of olympus."

"Yes but everyone has a weakness."

There is warmth running down my cheeks.

I am crying.

"He is gone."

"I know Annabeth, but don't get caught up in his death, let him go. He would want that."

I'm tired.

I close my eyes and I see him.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth, I love you."

"Are you alive?"

"No, I'm here to tell you that I always have loved you, but I want you to move on."

"Can't I stay with you?"

"No, Thalia is going to wake you up. You need her help."

I turn away crying but "Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to remeber me."

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

He is fading away.

"I love you, yesterday, today, and tomorrow."

I can't hear him any more, but he smiles and I lip read "I love you, Wisegirl."

"Seaweed brain."

He is out of sight.

Not gone.

Out of sight.

"I love you Seaweed brain."


	2. No Tears

**No tears**

Wet

So wet

But dry

No tears

The wind whispers throught the trees

As soft as the sea

Gone

So far

Where?

Is he?

Help me

Find a new beinging

Search

help me find his

Tan skin,

Green Eyes,

Soft lips

I'm wet

So wet

But dry,

No tears


	3. Empty Missing Broken Gone

Empty

Missing

Broken

Gone

Never letting you go ,

Your not dead

This will end,

My heart is

Empty

Missing

Broken

Gone

It will be with you,

Forever

Please,

Percy where are you?

I need you,

I love you

But I'm,

Empty

Missing

Broken

Gone

Without you.


	4. Ah, Back to normal I see? part1

**The Gods are curently watching Annabeth and Percy sing and dance together **_**(I saw other people doing this so I thought 'Why Not?' and yeah...) **_**Aphrodite is so happy **_**(duh) **_**Athena is her 'normal' pissy self to 'Percabeth' **_**(love the name)**_** Posidian is thinking about disowning Percy for this and the rest of the gods and goddess are just glad that Percy and Annabeth aren't their children and are trying to leave before Athena blows her top.**

**ANNABETH**

I'm so exicted that Percy has had that weight lifted off his shoulders, and not just the sky. It is only just passed lunch, and I'm hepling the undead skeltons (of Nico's sumoning) build the Hecate cabin, and thats kind of fitting that the undead are building their master's children's cabin.

After they put the roof on the cabin Percy comes up to suprise me with us getting the day off our jobs, mine are supervising the building of the new cabins and to teach Mythology (THE TRUTH), and his are to teach sword play, cause we can use him as a punching bag and he wouldn't feel a thing.

"Hey, Wise girl!" he said after we (Quickly) kissed "Guess what?"

"A monster is atacking camp?"

"No but that would be just as fun, we got the day off"

"Fun? How is fighting monsters fun, and how did you get us the day off?

"Its fun cause I get to show off my sexy muscles, and me and Nico had a bet."

"Nico and I" I said.

"Fine, Nico and I had a bet. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know"

"Good, I have somthing in mind. Meet me in my cabin after diner." and with that he walked away.

Wondering why he had a sly smile I got back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

After a delicous diner and a LOOOOONG sing-a-long I went over to Percy's cabin (cuz tyson is in the forges) and heard him playing with the radio.

As I walked into his cabin, I smelled the beer and asked "Is it a night of drinking until Chiron comes out and tells us to to 'shut the hades up' in his 'GO, DIEGO, GO!' Pjs and when we wake up we will have hangover's that could even rival Dionysus' hangover's?"

"Duh"

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

**Olympus 3rd Person**

"What are we going to do?" whined Aphrodite.

"How about some T.V.?" Hermes replied without looking up from his LG Optimus One.

As Apollo turned on the T.V. he and Artemis had ANOTHER arugment.

"OK you to need to SHUT THE HADES UP!" yelled Hera as she took the remote and pressed a random number.

"Hurt-full" complained Hades as the chanel changed to _'The Adventures of Percy and Annabeth; Coming to you live 24/7' _

The whole throne room groaned, and at the same time Aphrodite squeled with joy.

"Do we have to watch this?" Begged Zeus

"YES" screamed Aphrodite, as both Poseidon and Athena put their heads in their hands.

All of a sudden the music to Ass Back Home by Gym class hero's blasts out of the T.V. as the Olympians all see boxes and boxes of empty beer bottles and Annabeth, singing rather drunkenly and grinding on each other.

ANNABETH

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home

PERCY

We both knew this type of life didn't come with instructions

So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing

And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact

When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at

Or what day of the week in the middle of the month

In a year I don't recall

It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke

I told you I wouldn't be long,

That was last November, now December's almost gone

I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong

ANNABETH

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home

PERCY

And you've been nothing but amazing

And I never take that for granted

Half of these birds would have flew the coop

But you, you truly understand it

And the fact you stood beside me,

Every time you heard some bogusness

You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it

Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk

Like we don't hear what they saying

Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk

We'll just drive by and keep waving

Cause you and I above all that

Just let them wallow in it

Now they all choked up, yuck

Cause they be swallowing it

ANNABETH

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home

PERCY

No one hold me down like you do sweetheart

You keep doing that, I keep doing this

We'll be alright in the end

Trust that

We put the us in trust, baby

Aww, let's go

ANNABETH

I don't care what you're after

As long as I'm the one, no

I don't care why you're leaving

You'll miss me when you're gone

I don't know, where you're going

Or when you're coming home

I left the keys under the mat to our front door

For one more chance to hold you close

I don't know, where you're going

Just get your ass back home.

And as Percy says "I'm home baby" and they both pass out on Percy's bed, all the gods are holding Athena and Poseidon down, as they scream and cry and kick and swear that they will not ever watch Hepheastus T.V.

Then Hestia walks in, sees them, and says "ah, Back to normal I see." and walks away.


	5. How Percy disappears

I hear a tapping on my window.

The clock beside me says its 1:58am.

I hear the tapping again and unsheath my knife, but when I look to the window, I see a pair of sea-green eyes.

"Percy!" I gasp.

Its december 15, the start of winter break at Camp Half-blood. I wasn't expecting Percy until at least 9.

I pull open the window and lean my head out to kiss him, not caring that the whole cabin can see the counselor's bunk and currently my butt.

"You drool when you sleep." He states simply as we run out of air.

"Shut up," I say over my shoudler as I slide on a pair of pants "I was thinking about you."

"Well, wise girl," he says as I turn to face him, "If I didnt know better, I would think you where a daughter of Ahprodite."

"I don't deny that." I say before I kiss him and slide out of the window into his arms, and slid the window shut.

Its surpriseingly cold out for mid-december, but as demigods, you have to roll with the punches.

As we step out from under the over hang, I see little flakes of white falling from the sky. Its snowing. I guess Chiron wanted us to have a white Christmas.

I start to jog to cabin 3, when Percy lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder.

I almost scream, but, I relise that if I do the whole camp would hear us, so I bite my tonge.

Within seconds, we were in the warmth of his cabin and he puts me down on his bed and lays beside me.

We kiss until we are out of breath, and think that all the other cabins can hear us.

Percy wraps his arms around me after I pull a blanket over us.

We are laying in a pool of sliky moon light, and the both of us can tell it just feels right.

He tightens his arms around me and whispers in my ear, ''I Will never let this end, Annabeth. I love you.''

''Forever?'' I question.

''Forever.''

And with that, I fall asleep.

Happy.

Content.

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up chilled and scared. And alone.

_'He must just be in the bathroom'_ I think desperately.

But three hours later, after looking throught the woods, the lake, the strawberry fields, and every other place we could think of, we knew he was gone.

What a great christmas present.


End file.
